Evaluate $\dfrac14c+3d$ when $c=6$ and $d=7$.
Solution: Let's substitute $ c= 6$ and $ d={7}$ into the expression. $\phantom{=}\dfrac14 {c} +3{d}$ $=\dfrac14( {6}) +3({7})$ $=1.5+21$ $=22.5$